1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for regulating the power delivered by a reciprocating, two-stroke or four-stroke, single-cylinder or multi-cylinder engine in response to an anomalous event that may occur in a device controlled by the same engine.
The above mentioned method for regulating the power delivered by an engine is preferably implemented on two- or four-wheel vehicles and is activated in response to an anomalous event that occurs while such vehicles are running. The invention also concerns a computer program suited to be loaded in the memory of an electronic processing device and suited to carry out the operating stages of the above mentioned method.
Finally, the invention also concerns an electronic unit for vehicles, preferably for motorcycles, which allows the computer program mentioned above to be executed.
2. Present State of the Art
It is known that in the last few years traction control systems, also called anti slip control systems have been developed and widespread that are used for cars and motorcycles, especially at a competition level.
These systems prevent the driving wheels from slipping and therefore they prevent the vehicle from skidding.
These electronically managed systems comprise an electronic unit connected to a plurality of sensor devices, each one of which is arranged at the level of a wheel, in such a way as to measure the number of revolutions the same wheel performs in a given interval of time. In this way the traction control system makes it possible to constantly monitor the running conditions of the motor vehicle and intervene accordingly.
In fact, if no anomalous situation occurs while the vehicle is running the electronic unit does not intervene, while when an anomalous situation is detected, for example if the wheels slip excessively, in which case the number of revolutions measured for at least one wheel differs from the number of revolutions of the other wheels, the same electronic unit intervenes and decreases the engine power until normal running conditions are restored.
In this case, when the tyre grip returns to normal, the electronic unit stops reducing the engine power.
Regarding motorcycles, the traction control systems of the known art mainly intervene on the ignition, stopping one or more cylinders, if the engine is provided with more than one cylinder and if necessary, or delaying ignition, or reducing the opening of the throttle valve when the system is provided with an electric throttle actuator.
In this way, the above mentioned traction control in critical conditions, like rain or ice, makes it possible for the rider to avoid losing control of the motorcycle. As already mentioned, this system is used even during competitions, thus making it possible to always grant perfect grip of the wheels on the ground, with no need for the rider to manage the acceleration phase manually so as to avoid anomalous situations, like for example slipping of the wheels and consequent skidding of the vehicle.
This system, however, poses two important drawbacks.
The first recognized drawback is due to the structural composition of the traction control systems of the known art, in particular to the number of components that make them up, meaning the electronic unit and, in the case of a motorcycle, at least two sensors for measuring the number of revolutions of the wheels, each one of which must be arranged, in fact, at the height of one of the wheels.
To disadvantage, said configuration of the traction control system of the known art makes the installation stage difficult to carry out, as the operator in charge with the assembly must position and install each sensor at the height of a wheel and wire various electrical leads from the sensors to the electronic unit that is usually located near the engine.
Consequently, the above mentioned installation stage is rather complicated and requires considerable time.
A second recognized drawback lies in that the traction control systems of the known art once they have detected an anomalous situation and intervened in order to reduce the engine power, do not take into account any changes in the driving conditions required by the rider while the vehicle is running, for example the need for more power controlled through acceleration.
This fact has negative consequences, for example, in the field of motocross competitions, when during jumps riders tend to use the accelerator to balance the weight of the motorcycle in the air.
In particular, when the motorcycle flies during a jump, it is highly probable that its two wheels tend to turn at different speeds.
In this case, if the motorcycle were provided with a traction control system, this would disadvantageously detect said difference in the wheel turning speed as an anomalous situation and, according to the operating principle described above, would operate so as to reduce the engine power and restore normal conditions.
However, the operation of the traction control system would prevent the rider from manually controlling acceleration to stabilize the motorcycle during the jump and prepare it for correct landing.
Said inconvenience would disadvantageously cause the rider to fall down when the motorcycle comes into contact with the ground.